The End Of A
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Set after the end of the first season. After a tragedy strikes the girls, they are determined to prove the Ian killed Alison and to uncover A's true identity, the stakes are high and the game is dangerous. Will they win against A, or die trying? R&R!
1. A Moment Too Late

**The woods **

Aria sighed as she hung up her cell phone again, "Spencer still isn't picking up, I'm really worried you guys" Hannah turned to Aria with a reassuring smile "Maybe she's already on her way" Emily stood up pacing "Let's just hope she gets here before Ian shows up, she's the only one who has the evidence we need to confirm that Ian is the one who killed Alison" Aria looked at Emily concerned.

"Meaning if she doesn't show, then were back to square one" Just then a car pulled in, the girls stood up as someone stepped out of the car. "Garret you're here" Emily said as the girls walked up to him. "Trust me, I'm glad you guys called" The girls smiled as they somehow felt comforted by his presence, but they were unaware of his betrayal.

**Spencer's Car**

Melissa wiped her eyes as she looked over at Spencer "Thanks for coming to get me, Ian isn't answering his cell phone" Spencer turned to Melissa as she furiously dug through her purse "Dammit, I must of left my cell phone at the church"

Spencer kept driving as she spoke softly "I'm sure Ian is alright, do you want me to go back to the church?" Melissa only gave a silent nod. As Spencer turned her head to look at Melissa a car struck them, Spencer let out a scream as everything went black.

**Hospital **

Spencer walked back and forth worrying about her older sister, she saw her mom and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "How is she?" Spencer wiped away a tear "She's stable but they said its too early to tell if there is any trauma to her baby." Her mother let out a sigh as she put her hand onto Spencer's shoulder. "I'm so sorry mom, the car came out of nowhere" She hugged her daughter tightly letting her cry.

**The Woods**

Aria flipped open her cell phone as she walked away from the others "Spencer where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you" Aria's eyes widened in shock as Spencer answered with a shaky voice "We got into an accident, I can be there in a little as soon as I see my sister" Aria shook her head "No stay there, we can take care of things here" Aria saw a car pull up "Gotta go" Aria hung up.

The girls walked forward, Garret told them to stay behind as the car stopped and someone got out, he pulled out his gun. "Freeze, put your hands over your head!" The man did as he was told as his back faced Garret. "I'm here to make a delivery that's all" Garret pushed him down onto the hood of the car. "Ian must of sent him instead of coming himself" Hannah said as she pulled out the money. "Well it looks like Ian isn't coming after all" Garret said as he tucked his gun away.

**The Church **

Spencer opened the doors to the church walking inside, she had told her mother she would come and get Melissa's cell phone for her. As she walked down the isle of the church she called out "Hello? Anyone here?" There was no answer, she walked into one of the pews picking up her sisters cell phone, she turned around when she heard the door shut. She saw Ian standing there in front of the doors.

"Ian, you scared me. Melissa's been worried sick trying to call you, she's in the hospital" Ian stepped forward making Spencer uncomfortable. "I know. She told me by text. It's strange, I got a weird text yesterday." Ian said stepping closer. Just as he did Spencer's phone went off, it came up as Ian's number.

"Huh, imagine that. So you were the one asking for money" Spencer felt a lump in her throat as she backed up. "We all know what you did to Alison Ian, and the cops will too" Ian chuckled as he stepped forward. "Just give me what I came for Spencer" Spencer shook her head.

"Why so you can destroy the evidence? And then look innocent? I don't think so" Spencer ran off as she headed up to the top of the church. She quickly dialed Emily's number as she ran up the steps. Ian knocked the phone from her hand as he pinned her against the wall. "What are you doing! Stop it! let me go!" Spencer let out a scream as he threw her against the border of the steps.

"You going to kill me like you did Alison! You won't get away with this" Ian gripped Spencer's shoulders tighter "She fell, and hit her head, I didn't mean to do it, but nobody else can know" Ian pushed her closer to the wood, it broke as she hung above the top floor. "Stop it! If you love Melissa you won't do this to me!" Ian only looked at her "She would want me to, I do love her but I can't let you ruin my life!"

**Emily's Car**

Emily flipped open her phone seeing that Spencer was calling her "Hello? Spencer?" She heard a scream, "Spencer! What's happening?" The girls all listened as they heard Spencer screaming, "What are you doing! Stop it! let me go!"

"Oh my god" Hannah said, her heart raced as they listened to their friends screams "You going to kill me like you did Alison! You won't get away with this" Aria's eyes widened as they heard a familiar voice. "She fell, and hit her head, I didn't mean to do it, but nobody else can know"

"Oh my god that's Ian's voice! I'm calling the cops" Hannah said flipping open her cell phone. "Stop it! If you love Melissa you won't do this to me!" Emily drove even faster "Leave her alone!" Emily shouted into the phone. "She would want me to, I do love her but I can't let you ruin my life!"

**The Church **

"Stop it! Please I'm begging you!" Ian gripped Spencer tighter as he pushed her over the edge, she hung on to his leg. "Are you crazy! let go of me!" He shook his leg furiously as he tried to get Spencer off him.

The girls ran into the church "Spencer! Spencer where are you!" Aria cried out for her friend, they heard another scream as they headed towards the steps. Ian released Spencer's grasp on him, she let out an ear piercing scream as she fell. The church bell went off as the girls raced up the stairs "Spencer! answer me please!" Emily kept yelling as they reached the top, by the time they did Ian was gone.

"Oh my god no!" Hannah put her hands over her mouth as the three of them saw Spencer hanging by her neck on the ropes below. They quickly ran down, pulling their friend free from the ropes. Aria began to cry as sirens approached they church, "Spencer please wake up! Come on!" Spencer gave no reply as the police stormed the church, they saw the girls hovering over Spencer's body.

"What happened here!" An officer knelt down checking Spencer's pulse, he let out a sigh "Ian Thomas killed Spencer!" Hannah blurted out. "I want this church searched, get an EMT in here, tell them we have a dead body" The girls began to cry at hearing the word dead, Ian had gone to far this time.

"Nobody else is in here but the girls" Emily looked at the officer "He has to be here! He needs to be arrested!" The officer looked at Emily. "Did you seem him push her?" The girls shook their heads "We heard her screaming over the phone! Ian admitted to killing Alison and he killed Spencer too!" Aria cried as she spoke, the three officers escorted them outside.

Everyone was watching as the three girls came out, whispers could be heard as they were taken beside the cop car. Their phones went off at the same time, they looked at the message with tearful eyes "This is what happens when a liar tries to get me into trouble, news flash girls Ian isn't me, he's just part of the game bitches -A" They hugged one another as they cried.

Spencer Hastings, one of their best friends was dead, Ian was nowhere to be found, and not one person believed them. "Guys look..." Hannah, wiped her eyes as she pulled out the flash drive from Spencer's purse. "It's the video, Ian must of forgot about it" Aria said taking it. "Aria what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm giving this to the police, this has got to stop, Ian needs to be arrested, and as for A, I'm done playing her games.." The girls nodded in agreement, for right now they would turn over the evidence, in hopes the police had what they needed to lock Ian Thomas behind bars.


	2. Fighting For Whats Right

**Rosewood Hospital **

The girls walked into the hospital beside one another as the officer escorted them down the hall, he stopped and turned to them. "I have to inform Mrs. Hastings about her daughter, the rest of your folks are on the way, so stay put" The girls said nothing as they looked at one another, then they saw Spencer's mother coming out of a room with Melissa walking beside her.

"Veronica Hastings?" Spencer's mother stopped looking at him "Yes, can I help you?" Melissa saw the girls standing down the hallway, they looked like they had been crying. "Is this about the car accident? Did you catch the person responsible?" The officer said nothing to Veronica as he took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Hastings, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we found your daughter Spencer dead in the church. Apparently the other girls claim that Ian Thomas was the one responsible, do you know where he might be?"

Spencer's mother held her hand up as tears began to form in her eyes "You barge into the hospital and tell me my sixteen year old daughter is dead, then you ask me where Ian Thomas is? How about a god damn moment for me to process this!"

He looked at her with soft eyes "I'm sorry for your loss" He then walked out of the hospital, Melissa jerked her hand away from her mothers and walked up to the girls with tears in her eyes. "How dare you accuse my husband of killing my sister! Ian has done nothing wrong, you're all sick and twisted!" Hannah walked up to Melissa and slapped her across the face, Spencer's mother put a hand over her mouth as she watched this happen.

"No, how dare you...your sister is dead, our friend is dead! and all you can think about is poor Ian this...poor Ian that..don't you think its a bit odd he isn't anywhere to be found!" Aria put a hand onto Hannah's shoulder.

"Hannah...don't" Hannah jerked away "No! I'm sick of this bullshit! Melissa and her mother both thought Spencer was a nut case! look what happened! Well I got news for you Melissa, we have evidence that Ian did kill Alison, and we know he killed your sister...and I wont...we...wont stop till he is locked up." Hannah turned and walked away.

Aria and Emily each hugged Melissa and her mother, they then followed Hannah without looking back. "I need to go home, I just cant be here right now" Hannah said softly. The others nodded, the girls went their separate ways. Tomorrow was a new day, a day where they would take the evidence to the police station together. Even if nobody in town believed them, they would soon see that Ian really was a killer, and maybe, just maybe Alison could rest in peace.

**Montgomery Residence **

Aria sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, she had been crying for hours it wasn't until she heard the front door shut did she stop. Ella walked into the living room pulling her daughter into a hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry...I saw the news are you alright, are the other girls okay?" Aria only nodded in between chocked sobs.

"If we had gotten their sooner, she might still be alive mom..." Ella looked into her daughters eyes "No...its not your fault, its not anyones fault except for the one who did it" Aria stood up and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to bed" Before Ella could protest her daughter already walked upstairs, a door slam following soon after.

**Marin Residence **

Hannah sat in her room crying alone, she'd called her mother countless times but there was no answer, and she knew that Emily and Aria needed time alone as well. Hannah stopped crying when she heard a knock at her window. When she opened her curtains her eyes widened, she quickly opened the window. "Caleb... you came back..." Caleb took Hannah into his arms holding her there.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "But...I saw you get on the bus...and.." Caleb put a finger onto her lips. "Your friend Lucas brought me back, after he told me what your friend Mona did." Hannah didn't want to know, she couldn't take any more hurt than she was already feeling, but she asked anyway.

"What do you mean?" Caleb wiped Hannah's tears away, "Lucas told me that Mona found your phone on the cafeteria table, you must of left it there. Anyways, when she talked to me she said you wanted nothing to do with me, she also told me she ripped up the letter I wanted to give to you" A tug pulled at Hannah's heart, she was angry and sad.

"Caleb I'm sorry I didn't know...and.." Caleb kissed Hannah softly "Don't worry about it, I heard what happened, Lucas and I saw all the cop cars. For right now, I just want to comfort you...so don't worry about anything else, alright?" Hannah only gave a silent nod. Caleb was here for her, to help her through this ordeal, and as for Mona, she'd deal with that later.

**Fields Residence **

Pam sat across from her daughter handing her another cup of tea, Emily hadn't said much since she had gotten home. Her mother couldn't blame her for being so quiet but she wanted Emily to confide in her. "Emily...please tell me what your thinking..." Emily set her cup of tea down as she stood up.

"This is all my fault...If I had gotten there sooner, If I had driven faster Spencer might still be alive! I hope they find Ian and shoot him down!" Pam stood up shocked at her daughters words "It is not your fault! And you girls don't know If Ian killed her!" Emily whirled around.

"You sound like everyone else! Why defend him! All three of us heard his voice when she called me! We know he did it! Just like we know he killed Alison!" Pam felt frustration grow within herself "what about Toby? Where was he when this all took place!"

Emily's eyes held more than just sadness but hatred "Toby is innocent! Why is it so easy for you to point the finger at him! You don't even know him! He loved Spencer!" Emily walked towards the door. "Emily wait!" But it did no use, Emily slammed the front door shut walking down the street.

She found Toby sitting on a bench near the bus stop alone with his things packed in a duffle bag next to him. Emily sat down taking his hand "Toby...I'm so sorry...I know how much you cared..." Toby looked at her, his eyes were red and puffy, he had obviously been crying for quite some time.

"Whoever this A person is...I swear...they wont get away..." Emily squeezed his hand lightly "Ian Thomas killed Spencer...We know he's not A but we do know he is working with A..." Toby looked at Emily.

"How do you know its him?" Emily took a deep breath "We heard his voice whenever Spencer called me earlier...we also heard him admit to killing Alison...and now that we have the video...we can prove it was him" Toby took hi hand away.

"You mean the video of me and Jenna..."Emily nodded quietly. "If it has proof of Ian killing Alison then give it to the police...its the only way they'll believe your story."

Emily felt uneasy for a moment "But...won't it get you into trouble?" Toby bit his lower lip "Some things are more important...some things can't be forgiven...I just want Ian to pay for what he's done...I'll deal with the outcome later" Emily hugged Toby tightly, she admired him for his bravery and for his willingness to put Ian behind bars for the sake of Spencer and Alison. Somehow, things were going to get better, she just had to have faith in that thought.

**Outside Of Rosewood**

Ian breathed heavily as he sat uneasy in the car he had stolen he knew the girls would turn in the video proving he was the one who killed Alison, he also knew they'd find out it was him who killed Spencer as well. A hand rested onto his shoulder, Ian turned and looked at the person next to him. "So what now? I'm screwed, we're screwed. The girls have what they need to convict me" The person smiled at Ian placing a kiss onto his cheek.

"Relax Ian...you have to remember...Garret is on our side, he will make sure the tape doesn't get seen" Ian looked at Jenna with a half smile. "And what if it does, then what Jenna? I run and hide?" Jenna smiled sweetly.

"The girls may have the evidence, but you forget, they lied about knowing anything, they are just as guilty as we are" Ian smiled as he leaned over and kissed Jenna. He somehow felt even more confident than before, thinking he was now free. But, he didn't count on Toby's helping hand, neither did Jenna.

A/N The next chapter is longer, and yes very very sad. What do you think is going to happen? Which one of the culprits is A?


	3. Saying Goodbye To A Friend

**Rosewood Church **

The girls sat uneasy on the bench as they watched the preacher step up to his podium, they were sad to be there in this moment but knew it wasn't a dream. "Death is something none of us can predict, it doesn't judge those it takes but merely comes upons one time to go. We gather in the church today to say farewell to Spencer Hastings. A daughter and a friend to all of us here in Rosewood. Let us remember her not on the day she passed but in the days we knew and loved her, may she find peace in the next life" As the preacher finished Aria walked up to the podium.

"Spencer wasn't just somebody with good grades and straight A's. She was one of my best friends, someone who was always there when you needed her. She was tough and funny, the kind of person anyone could rely on, I'm gonna miss her." As Aria stepped down, Hannah stood behind the podium taking a deep breath.

"I remember when I first met Spencer, It was through Alison and the others, she was really nice to me, even though I was considered unpopular at the time. She didn't judge me because of how I used to look, and thats what made her special. She never judged anyone, she always gave them a chance. Its going to be hard without her around, but I'll never forget her." Hannah wiped a tear away as she sat back down. Aria took her hand and smiled.

Emily was the last one to go up there, she choked a few sobs back as she spoke "Spencer was alot like me when it came to sports. She did her best and competed not to win, but for fun, she also taught me...that it doesn't matter who you are thats important. But its what you do with who you are that counts, she was never afraid of anything, she was head strong and I admired that. I'm really gonna miss her, but I have a feeling nobody will forget about the type of person she was."

Everyone lined up to pay their respects and to offer their condolences, after the ceremony the girls walked outside and watched them load the coffin into the back of the hearse. "This isn't fair...Spencer didn't deserve this..." Emily spoke quietly as she wiped her eyes. The girls followed the hearse to the cemetery quietly and stood around. Each of them laying a rose onto Spencer's coffin.

**Hastings Residence **

The girls helped Melissa and her mom serve the guests in their home, it was a quiet day but none the less reality. Everyone was grief stricken over Spencer's death, but chose not to speak of it, they only shared stories of her memory. The three of them excused themselves as they stepped outside. "Excuse me, but I need to speak with the three of you" The girls turned to see Officer Barry standing in the front lawn.

The girls walked forward looking at him, "So the three of you said that you heard Ian Thomas talking to Spencer over the phone the night she died?" Emily was the first to speak up "Yes, we heard him say he killed Alison, and that nobody was going to find out...thats when we heard Spencer scream..then we found her dead" He took down the notes and then looked back up.

"I assume you have evidence of this conversation?" Hannah shook her head "No we don't but, we aren't lying, we all heard him admit to it" Officer Barry sighed. "Ian Thomas is a well known young man around here, he's a very successful person, why would he kill Alison? Further more why would he kill Spencer? What was his motive?" The girls said nothing, but then Aria stepped forward taking something out of her pocket.

"Because of this...its a video of Toby and Jenna, Ian filmed it, and at the end it has the video you guys showed us, except the part of Ian talking to Alison wasn't on the one you showed us" The other girls looked at Aria in shock, but they knew it had to be done.

Officer Barry took the flash drive and put it into his pocket "So how did you come across this video?" Hannah took a deep breath "Somebody told us about it, but we don't know who it is, they only go by the name A" He raised an eyebrow in question somewhat confused.

"A? As in anonymous? Why would an anonymous source leave this behind?" Emily started to feel irritated "Look we don't know who A is, this person has been harassing us since Alison died, if you want proof that Ian killed her then watch the damned video, we have nothing to hide and I'm tired of you people pretending he's innocent, I'm done playing games. I just want this to be over" Emily walked off angrily not saying another word.

"I'll take this to the station, but this is far from over. With an accusation like this one you girls better hope your right. Otherwise we will be questioning you about Alison and Spencer's death" He walked off leaving Hannah and Aria alone. After the two of them gave their condolences once more they went their separate ways.

**Hastings Residence Three Hours later **

Melissa stood in the barn alone, letting out a long sigh nothing had seemed to be alright anymore, she lost her baby in the car accident, her sister was dead and her husband was nowhere to be found. She sat down on her couch placing her hands over her face, Melissa looked up as she herd the sound of glass breaking coming from the house. She stood up running in through the back doors.

"Mom?" As Melissa walked into the kitchen she grabbed a large knife, "Mom are you okay?" There was no answer, when she walked into the living room she saw her mom lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god mom!" Melissa ran over to her mom, she quickly opened her cell phone and dialed 911. "I've missed you" Melissa whirled around quickly, her cell phone hit the floor and slid under the couch. "Ian...?" Melissa backed away from him, gripping the knife tighter in her hand "What did you do to my mom!" He stepped closer.

"It was an accident, she tripped and hit her head, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or you" Melissa pointed the knife at him "Just stay right there!" Ian stepped closer then quickly grabbed her wrist, he twisted it making her drop the knife onto the floor. Ian then held her arms behind her back, his grip tightening.

"Let me go! Stop it!" She let out a scream as he yanked her head back by her hair "Don't make this difficult like your sister did." Melissa's eyes widened as he pulled out a knife, "Please don't do this! I thought you loved me!" Ian swallowed hard with tears in his eyes.

"I have to do this..." As Ian raised the knife Melissa closed her eyes tightly, Ian flew back as Toby smashed into his rib cage tackling him to the floor. He turned to Melissa "Get out of here now! Call the police!" Ian punched Toby across the face, he staggered back dodging the knife as Ian swung frantically. Toby managed to kick it out of his hand as he pinned Ian to the wall.

"Its no wonder why Jenna hates you, your always getting in the way! It doesn't matter I'll frame you again just like last time" Ian threw his head back hitting Toby in the nose. He staggered backwards, Ian kneed him in the gut then hit him with a right hook. Toby fell to the floor with a thud. Ian walked towards Melissa as she stood their to stunned to move, she let out a scream as the front door was kicked in.

"Freeze! Don't move!" Officer Barry had his gun pointed right at Ian, Ian put his hands up as he stared at Garret. "What the hell Garret! We had a deal! You said you'd make sure I was safe!" Barry looked at Garret. Garret turned to Ian "I'm doing my job! I don't know what your talking about!" The three officers had their guns on Ian.

"I said drop your weapon!"

Barry stepped closer as Melissa helped her mom up off the floor, the two of them hid behind Barry. Garret's eyes narrowed, he then pointed his gun at Barry, "Look out!" Melissa shouted. Barry quickly turned and shot Garret in the chest, he thudded against the ground. Ian dropped his knife and kept his hands up, there was nothing he could do but at least Garret was out of the way.

Barry cuffed Ian and took him outside to the cop car Melissa looked up as she saw Aria, Emily and Hannah run onto her front lawn. Barry turned to the girls "Looks like you three were right after all." Melissa looked at Ian "You fucking bastard! I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to me!" she fell to her knees and sobbed.

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
>And lead me through the fire<br>Be the long awaited answer  
>To a long and painful fight<em>

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
>But somewhere along the way<br>I got caught up in all there was to offer  
>And the cost was so much more than I could bear<em>

Veronica turned away as she too began to cry, Hannah knelt down beside Melissa and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Melissa I'm so sorry...I know this isn't something you wanted to find out" Melissa began to tremble as she watched the police car pull away with her husband sitting in the back.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
>I have sunk so low<br>I messed up  
>Better I should know<br>So don't come round here  
>And tell me I told you so...<em>

Melissa looked up at Hannah and the other girls, her voice was shaky as her eyes watered "Please...don't say it..." Hannah looked at Melissa with soft eyes. "Say what Melissa?" Melissa sobbed through her words. "Don't say I told you so...please...just don't..." Aria and Emily knelt down beside Melissa and Hannah. "We never would" Aria said softly. They hugged Melissa comfortingly.

Toby stood beside Veronica and looked at her "I know you really don't like me...but I'm so sorry for your loss" Veronica quickly shook her head "No...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I doubted you..Spencer...I should of listened to her...but I'm really glad...she met you" Veronica started to break down. Pulling her into his arms was all Toby could do to comfort Spencer's mother as he too let a few tears fall.

_We all begin with good intent  
>Love was raw and young<br>We believed that we could change ourselves  
>The past could be undone<br>But we carry on our backs the burden  
>Time always reveals<br>In the lonely light of morning  
>In the wound that would not heal<br>It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
>That I've held so dear.<br>_  
>The girls stood up as Melissa went over and held onto her mother, the both of them crying "Its all my fault mom...I should of listened to her...she tried to tell me..." Veronica shook her head as she wiped away her daughters tears "No, its Ian's fault...but at least your sister got justice...and so did Alison" She hugged her daughter again.<p>

_I've fallen...  
>I have sunk so low<br>I messed up  
>Better I should know<br>So don't come round here  
>And tell me I told you so<em>

Toby walked over to the girls looking at them "If you hadn't been around, Melissa might not be here right now" Hannah said looking at him. "Even so...at least Alison can finally rest...just like Spencer...Ian has finally been arrested." Toby said quietly.

"Which means your free too, maybe now everyone can apologize to you" Emily said with a soft smile. "I wish it was all over...but we still have A to deal with...and I can't believe Garret was involved. We need to be careful with who we trust" Aria said sternly.

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
>Nowhere left to turn<br>I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
>To everyone I know<br>Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
>Pretend that they don't see<br>But it's one missed step  
>One slip before you know it<br>And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
>I have sunk so low<br>I messed up  
>Better I should know<br>So don't come round here  
>And tell me I told you so...<em>

Suddenly the girls phones went off, they all tensed as they opened their cell phones "Garret and Toby might be out of the game, but I'm not, good luck finding out in who I am. The games far from over bitches -A"

A/N ooooh


	4. So Much For Being Friendly

**Four Weeks Later**

Aria sat uneasy in her chair as she listened to her English teacher rant on about Romeo and Juliet, she hadn't been able to concentrate much ever since Spencer died. "Aria, can you please explain the conflicting story behind Romeo and Juliet?" Aria shook the thoughts from her head as she took a deep breath.

"The conflict in the story is between the Montagues and the Capulets, Romeo is the son of the Montagues and Juliet is the daughter of the Capulets. The reason behind the conflict is that neither side wants Romeo and Juliet to be lovers."

Her English teacher smiled "That's correct, its one of Shakespeare's finest plays. The tale of two star crossed lovers whom ultimately die during the conflict between their families. Unfortunately the families stop fighting after the two lovers are dead." The bell rang and Aria got up, she walked down the hall quickly.

"Aria wait up" Aria stopped as Hannah and Emily approached her, "What?" Aria asked in a stern tone. "Aria, you've been on edge ever since they took Ian to jail" Aria let out a sigh as she looked at Emily.

"I know, I know. But it's just that A hasn't been bothering us and it kind of makes me wonder If A is planning something" Emily looked at Aria "I know what you mean, its way to intense anymore" Hannah let out a sigh.

"You guys are being paranoid, honestly I'm glad A hasn't been bothering us. I mean at least we've had time to recollect our thoughts" Hannah turned and walked along side of Aria and Emily as they both headed to the lunch room.

Aria stopped and paused for a moment, her attention was focused outside a window "Aria what's wrong?" Hannah put a hand onto her shoulder. "It's Ezra...he's standing across from the school" Emily looked at her friend. "Aria..." Before either of the girls could say anything more Aria went out the doors and across the street.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Emily asked looking at Hannah. Hannah only shook her head "No, she hasn't seen him in two months, maybe this is what she needs to cheer up. Come on, lets go to lunch" Emily nodded and followed Hannah quietly.

"Ezra!" Aria shouted as she walked up to him. He turned around and looked at her with a smile "Hey, how have you been?" Aria looked around then back to him. "We need to talk, now." Ezra raised an eyebrow sensing something wrong.

"Okay. Meet me five blocks down the street, go to the alley behind the bank and I'll pick you up there" Aria nodded. She knew she shouldn't skip school like this, but she desperately needed to talk to him.

Ezra pulled up into the alley slowly, Aria got into his car and smiled, as they drove she remained quiet. "So, you wanted to talk?" Aria bit her lower lip.

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls? I've been going out of my mind for the past few weeks, I really needed to talk to you" Ezra let out a sigh, the he placed his hand over Aria's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Honestly, I've been really busy at the school I'm teaching at. I barely even have time to sleep with all the paper work I've had to do. But, I know what part of this is about, and I wanted you to know how sorry I am about Spencer's death" Aria took in a sharp breath to keep from crying again.

"Yeah...It's been hard without her...I'm so used to her sitting next to me in English, and it seems like everyone in school has forgotten about her, apart from Hannah, Emily and myself" Ezra looked at Aria as he stopped the car.

"I don't think anyone has forgotten, they probably just don't want to remember. I mean, a lot of people in Rosewood thought Ian Thomas was a great guy. But its good to see that Alison and Spencer got justice" Aria nodded silently.

"Let go to the cafe down town, I haven't eaten yet and I could use a good coffee" Ezra smiled and nodded.

**Cafe **

Aria sat beside Ezra on a booth, the two of them used to drive out of the way just to come here, not many people they knew came through this area. Ezra leaned over and kissed Aria gently, she smiled and kissed him back, then took his hand. "I've missed that" She said looking into his eyes.

Ezra gave her a gentle smile, "I know, me too" Aria continued to eat her food quietly as she enjoyed her moments with Ezra. "I'll be back, I need to freshen up" Aria kissed him on the cheek and walked into the restroom.

Ella sighed as she walked out of the bank with Byron "Who knew setting up a new bank account was so tiring?" Byron laughed as he took her hand. "Don't ask me, It was hard enough for me to keep my mouth shut while the banker took his time" Ella laughed lightly.

"How about we go get some coffee? I could use the extra boost of caffeine" Byron looked at her with a smile "Alright, sounds good to me" The two of them got into the car and drove down to the Cafe.

As Ella got out of the car and walked beside Byron she stopped. "What is it Ella?" Ella couldn't believe her eyes. As Byron turned his head into the direction his wife was looking he stared in shock. "Why isn't Aria in school? And who is that she's with?"

Ella let out a gasp as the man next to Aria turned to kiss her on the lips "That's Mr. Fitz! What's that son of a bitch doing with our daughter?" Ella held tightly onto her husbands arm. "Byron don't! We can't let her see us. Let's just go home and talk to her about it then" Byron looked at his wife.

"How long has this been going on? And why didn't she tell us Ella?" Ella got back into the car as Byron slammed his car door shut, he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Look, I know just about as much as you, which is nothing. Maybe she has an explanation for this" Byron turned his head quickly.

"Yeah? Well it better be a damned good one" He drove off quickly as they made their way home, neither of them speaking another word.

**High School Cafeteria **

Caleb made his way over to where Hannah and Emily were sitting, as he got closer Mona walked in front of him. "What the hell do you think your doing back here?" Caleb backed up and gave her a smile. "Whoa Mona chill out. I came back here to see Hannah again. Her and I are back together"

Mona shot him a glare "I don't think so. She doesn't need you back in her life so you can hurt her again" Caleb frowned. "What the hell is your problem!" Everyone in the Cafeteria grew quite as they looked at the two. Emily nudged Hannah "Hannah...look" As Hannah turned around she saw Mona standing in front of Caleb.

Hannah pushed her chair back standing up "Hannah what are you doing?" Hannah turned back to Emily. "Mona is the reason why Caleb left without saying goodbye to me. I won't let her ruin my life now that Caleb and I are back together." Before Emily could protest Hannah walked up to Mona and Caleb.

"What the hell do you think your doing Mona?" Mona turned her head and looked at Hannah innocently. "I'm trying to save you from having your heart broken again" Hannah clenched her fist.

"Caleb told me what you did, and Lucas is the one who told him what you did! You ripped up the letter Caleb tried to give to me at the fair! Then when I left my phone in the Cafeteria a few weeks ago you told Caleb I didn't want him back! Why the hell would you do that?" Caleb took Hannah's hand.

"Hannah calm down" Hannah yanked her hand back. "No! Look Mona you and I aren't friends anymore, you hurt me by betraying me. Lets go Caleb" As Hannah and Caleb walked away Mona turned around.

"Fine go ahead, don't be my friend anymore, but don't come crying to me whenever Caleb decides to start fucking Jenna!" Hannah stopped, she let go of Caleb's hand. She quickly turned around, her right hand connected to the side of Mona's face knocking her down.

"You bitch!" Emily ran up behind Hannah pulling her back. "Hannah stop it! She isn't worth it" Mona stood up holding the side of her face, she walked off without saying a word to her or Caleb.

Hannah sat back down at the table with Emily and Caleb, she took a deep breath "I'll go grab some soda..." Caleb got up and walked away.

"Hannah, that was amazing. I can't believe you just did that" Hannah cocked a smile "Well the bitch had it coming. Don't know what I ever saw in her anyway." As they both started to laugh, their phones went off.

The both of them tensed as they opened their cell phones seeing that it was a text from unknown they both read it aloud. "Looks like Aria and Mr. Fitz have been found out by Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, watch out girls looks like a fire is about to start. -A"

A/N Uh oh..


	5. Unmasked

**Montgomery Residence**

Aria set her book bag onto her bed then walked downstairs into the kitchen, she opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. She sat down on the couch opening it and then turned on the TV. "Aria are you home?" Ella called from upstairs.

Aria turned her head "Downstairs mom" Aria said loudly, as Ella walked in with Byron, she turned off the TV. "What's wrong?" Aria asked quickly. She sat up, her eyes showing concern as she looked at her parents. Byron let out a sigh as he crossed his arms, looking at his daughter his eyes became stern.

"Aria, is there something your keeping from us?" Assuming they were going to question her about A Aria lied. "No, why?" Ella took a step forward taking in a sharp breath to hold back her emotions.

"Aria, your father and I were heading to the cafe earlier...I...,I mean we, saw you and Ezra Fitz together" Aria tensed, she felt a sudden fear shoot through her entire body, Aria didn't know what to say, so she lied again.

"We were only together so we could talk about my term paper, thats all" Ella looked at Byron seeing his face turn slightly red in anger. "Dammit Aria don't lie to us! We saw the two of you kissing! What the hell were you thinking! Is he making you stay with him!"

Aria rose to her feet quickly "No! He isn't making me do anything! I want to date him!" Ella felt like she should of paid more attention to the text Aria accidentally sent her. "Aria do you realize what will happen if anyone else finds out? He's too old for you"

Aria tensed up "Aria you are no longer allowed to see him do you understand me? This ends now" Byron's voice was stern and firm. Aria felt tears start to form in her eyes as she clenched her jaw.

"I love him! And no matter what you say I'm not breaking up with him! You can't make me!" Ella reached a hand out to her daughter. "Aria...please...we just want whats best for you...your too young to know what love is" Aria jerked back.

"The hell I am! What makes you two so god damn perfect! You can't even get along anymore! You sneak around like children behind our backs! If anyone needs to understand love its you two! Not me!" Aria turned around and headed for the front door.

"Aria don't you dare walk out of here! If I have to call the authorities I will!" Ella placed a hand onto her husbands shoulder. Aria whirled around as her tears fell. "Do what ever the hell you want dad! I'm not losing Ezra...but you might just lose me..." Aria opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Aria got into her car and pulled out of the driveway, Byron kicked the coffee table as he heard the tires squeal. "God dammit this is ridiculous!" Ella took his hand "There's nothing we can do Byron...she just needs time"

Byron let out a long sigh, "Everything is falling apart...I don't know if I can just let this go Ella...I just don't" Byron walked upstairs closing the bedroom door, Ella sat on the couch with her hands over her face, she let her tears fall. The last thing she wanted was for her family to fall apart again, but at this rate, she feared it just might.

**The Pub **

Aria sat at the bar, her hands clasped around the pint of beer she was holding, for some reason she was glad she kept her fake ID Alison had given her a few years back. Marcus looked at her as he stood behind the bar. "Something wrong?" Aria finished the pint of beer and set it back down, looking up at him.

"Did you ever have a problem you wish you could fix but know there isn't a way to make it better?" Marcus let out a chuckle "Yeah, I've been there before. Had a problem with my wife, well Ex wife. I knew she was cheating on me with my brother, I tried to ignore it but I finally realized it wouldn't go away."

Aria took the fresh pint Marcus gave her and drank some of it, she looked at him again "So what did you do?" Marcus set clean mugs under the bar counter, he flipped the towel over his shoulder "Well, I confronted her about it. She admitted to cheating, when she did I paid a visit to my brother. I let out my anger on him by beating the shit out of him, then said he could have my whore of wife. I packed my shit and left. Thank god you can mail divorce papers"

Aria suddenly didn't feel so bad, but that was probably because of the alcohol she was drinking, and she was also glad that the pub was a good two hours away from town. It kept her real age and face anonymous. Aria looked at her phone as it rang, she picked it up and sighed. "Hey Hannah, what's up?"

"Aria, Emily and I have been texting you for hours, listen A sent us a message saying that your mom and dad saw you and Ezra together, you have to lie to them" Aria bit her lip as she choked back a few tears. "Too late Hannah, they saw us kissing, and all hell broke loose when I got home"

There was a pause of silence on the other end of the line "Oh my god are you alright?" She smiled at hearing Emily's voice. "Not really, but I'm drowning the problem away at the Pub" She heard Hannah ranting.

"Aria that's not going to solve your problem...you need to break up with him before things get worse and..." Aria cut Hannah off "You sound like Ella and Byron! It's not gonna happen so you can forget it!" Aria closed her cell phone hanging up on them.

She ignored her cell as it rang repeatedly "Give me three shots of Tequila and a shot of Vodka" Marcus looked at her. "Are ya sure you can handle that?" Aria looked up at him, she then dug in her purse laying a fifty dollar bill onto the counter.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Marcus didn't question her when he looked at the money. He lined up four shot glasses filling them as she asked, Aria downed each shot cringing, she then downed the rest of her beer. Aria set it down and looked up at him, "Keep them coming Marcus, it's gonna be a long one" Marcus let out a sigh.

"You've had quite a bit, honestly I've never seen a girl drink this much but I can't serve you anymore because then you'd drive off drunk as all hell" Aria gave a slight glare, although she'd been saving up money for quite some time, she didn't care she was thirsty. Aria set down a hundred dollar bill.

"You can keep the change from the fifty, plus I'll tip you before I leave. I honestly don't care about the money, I just want more alcohol, and I have a ride home. Aria had hoped her lie would work. Marcus smirked as he leaned forward, he took the change from the fifty dollar bill and tucked it into his jean pocket.

"I like ballsy women so I'm gonna do you a solid and keep serving you, If you got the cash then I'll serve you till you drop." Aria smirked. "Good, now refill my shots, the night is young" Marcus nodded and poured her more liquor keeping quite to himself.

**Rosewood Park**

Hannah sat down on the bench next to Emily looking at her phone again, "I can't believe she hung up on us. I'm really worried about her, what should we do? Call her parents?" Hannah looked at Emily. "I'm worried about her too, ever since Spencer died we've all been stressed out lately. On top of that Aria got busted by her parents, A had to of known that it was going to happen. The only thing we can do is go to the pub and pick her up"

Emily let out a sigh as she looked up at the stars, "It's not fair, everything should of gotten easier since Ian and Garret were both arrested, but A is making things even worse. Why won't A just leave us alone?" Hannah took Emily's hand and gave her a faint, but reassuring smile.

"Hey, we can't give up. The three of us can beat A together, the police have all the evidence they need to keep Ian and Garret locked up. Plus we have Toby on our side, Aria...well...she'll come around, she just needs some space." Emily gave Hannah's hand a light squeeze feeling somewhat better.

"Your probably right. So heres the plan, If Aria doesn't call us within the hour were going to go down there and drag her out kicking and screaming if we have too" Hannah nodded at Emily "Sounds like a good Idea to me, we've already lost one friend, we don't need to lose another one with inner demons"

**The Pub **

Aria started to feel dizzy the several empty mugs and shot glasses in front of her seemed to be spinning. Marcus waved his hand in front of her face "Yo, you alright girl?" Aria shook the dizziness from her mind. "I'm fine" Her words were slurred, but Marcus didn't seem to mind at all. His cell phone started to ring, he looked down then back at Aria.

"I gotta go take this out back, don't leave okay?" Aria nodded as she watched Marcus walk off. Standing up, Aria staggered over to the juke box putting money in it. As she picked a few songs, Aria felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man with brown shaggy hair behind her, he shot her a wink.

"I was wondering when I'd get a chance to talk to you babe" Aria swayed lightly looking at him "I'm not your babe...go away" As Aria turned to walk around him, he took hold of her wrist pulling her close to him.

"Hey, hey. Whats the rush? How about a kiss?" Aria struggled to break free from his grasp "Let go of me dammit!" Suddenly the man fell backwards as a fist connected to his jaw knocking him out cold. Aria whirled around to see Jason standing in front of her.

"You alright Aria?" She hugged him "Thank god you came along, that creep was trying to kiss me" Jason smiled at her.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got served here. Come on I'll take you home." Aria jerked away. "No! I don't want to go home" Jason looked at her curiously. "Alright I'll take you to my apartment, you can sleep this off" Aria nodded silently.

Marcus walked out looking at the man laying on the bar floor out cold "The hell happened in here?" Jason turned to him "That guy was getting frisky with her, but its okay I'm taking her to my place to crash." Marcus smiled "Alright, take care of that one."

Jason nodded towards Marcus, he helped Aria outside and into his car as they drove off he looked at her "You can get your car tomorrow" Aria just nodded as she looked out the window as he drove. She didn't feel much like talking, there were no need for words, right now anywhere was better than home.

**Jason's Apartment **

Jason helped Aria to his couch, she fell backwards sitting up with a sigh "You got beer?" Jason raised an eyebrow as he listened to her slurred words. "I think you've had enough Aria" Aria glared at him. "Get me one or I'm leaving" Jason let out a sigh.

He walked over to his fridge pulling out a beer opening it, he put it on the counter then handed it to her then she started to chug it, she finished it within seconds setting it down. "Thanks" Jason stared at her for a minute. "I'll be back, gotta use the restroom" Aria shrugged as Jason walked off. Aria let her mind wander for a minute.

She heard a beep and looked at her phone, she noticed that it wasn't hers beeping then looked down to see Jason's phone. Aria wasn't one to snoop but when she saw Jenna's name pop up she picked his cell phone up. "Aria's parents found out about Ezra. If we keep this up the bitches won't stand a chance, keep it up A your doing a great job" Aria's eyes widened as fear struck her heart.

Aria quickly stood up dropping his phone and made her way to the front door, she stopped when she started to feel light headed. Her legs started to feel numb as she grasped the doorknob trying to open it. Jason picked up his phone and walked up to Aria, making her back against the door as he grinned.

"Now, I find it very rude to snoop through someone's private messages. Don't you? You see I can't let you leave now because you found out I was A." Aria's legs began to give way as he gripped onto her. "What the hell did you do to me?" Aria began to struggle in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Never turn your back on the person who's serving your beverage, it can be quite a mistake as your already noticing" Aria hit him across the face, Jason spit out blood as his fist collided with her jaw. Aria fell to the floor struggling to try and stand. "Let me go or I swear I'll scream!" Jason let out a laugh.

"Go right ahead, nobody will hear you, I'm the only one in this building besides the tenant but he's old and can't hear very well" Aria felt tears brim in her eyes as Jason grabbed the back of her head pulling it up by her hair. "Now here's what's going to happen. You can listen to me and be a good girl, or I can have Garret kill your precious family"

Aria's eyes widened "Garrets in jail you bastard!" Jason laughed "He was, but you see I bailed him out. You can't keep someone innocent in jail you know" Aria began to cry. "Please no! I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my family!"

Jason smirked as he threw Aria down onto the couch, he took out his knife dragging it down her cheek. "Good...now be a good girl and promise not to run away...or scream..." Aria felt a panic in her chest as she began to hyperventilate. The last thing she saw was Jason walking out the door, she heard him lock it behind him as she blacked out.


	6. A Turn For The Worse

**Jason's Apartment **

Aria woke up, her head was throbbing and her throat burned like hell, she hadn't ever felt as worse as she did now. When she woke up Jason was standing over her, "Well, well its about time you woke up. I was kind of worried for a second" Aria shot him a glare.

"You might keep me here forever but don't think I'm going to be sociable towards you" Jason leaned down pinning her arms above her head. His eyes seemed to gleam as he looking into her eyes.

"You seem to forget who is in charge. If I say bark, you fucking bark, If I tell you to shut up, you'll shut up. Or did you forget about your family and what I can do to them?" Aria turned her head away.

Jason used one hand to hold hers above her head in place, he then used his free hand to pull her face back to his. Aria shot him a glare, she felt sick to her stomach when Jason forced his lips onto hers. When he pulled away she felt a sudden terror "Please...just leave me alone" She shivered when his hand traveled down her waist, he pulled back letting go of her then smirked as he held up her keys.

"Now you stay here while I go take care of something okay?" Aria didn't move as he walked towards the door, he grabbed her cell phone off the table tucking it into his pocket. When the door locked shut behind him Aria began to cry. She didn't know what Jason was planning to do with her. She had hoped she wouldn't end up like Spencer but at this rate she would do whatever he asked, just to protect her family.

**The Pub **

Emily stopped along the side of the road, she put her window down looking into the parking lot of the pub. "I don't see her car, do you think she went home?" Hannah looked at Emily "Honestly I don't know. It's probably the last place she wanted to be, maybe Aria is with Ezra." Emily nodded.

"But he moved remember? We don't even know where he lives" Hannah pulled out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" Hannah looked at Emily.

"Remember when Caleb fixed my phone? I can find Ezra's number using the APP Caleb downloaded for me" Emily raised an eyebrow "Then what? Ask him where Aria is?" Hannah let her hands fall into her lap.

"What else do you expect me to do? We have no Idea where Aria is. And Ezra has a right to know that Aria's parents know about them" Emily sighed. "I guess your right" Several minutes passed as Hannah finally got what she was looking for. "Okay I've found his number now all we have to do is call him."

Hannah waited patiently for an answer, finally Ezra picked up "Hello?" Hannah took a deep breath "Mr. Fitz this is Hannah Marin. Emily and I need to meet with you." There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I don't understand what..." Hannah cut him off "Look just meet with us at the Bar and Grill its important don't ask why just please come" She hung up before he could respond. Emily said nothing as they made their way to the Bar and grill.

**Bar And Grill **

Hannah took a sip of her coffee as she and Emily sat quietly, Ezra looked at Hannah and finally spoke. "You going to tell me why I'm here?" Hannah took a deep breath "Listen I'm going to be blunt, Aria's parents found out about the two of you" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, wait. How? and for that matter why did Aria go behind my back and tell you guys? Who the hell else knows?" Emily looked at Ezra. "That doesn't matter right now because we can't find Aria, and she hasn't been answering any of our calls."

Ezra froze for a minute "Isn't she home?" Hannah shook her head "We don't have to check to know she isn't there. She said all hell broke loose when she got home, then when she did answer she was at the pub getting drunk." Ezra let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should go talk to her parents..." Emily looked at him "No, thats the last thing you want to do right now. According to Aria she said that her parents wanted the two of you too break up" Ezra looked down.

"She isn't answering me either..." Suddenly Emily's phone went off "Is it Aria?" Hannah asked quickly. Emily shook her head "No its Toby...he just told me that a cop pulled into Aria's driveway..." Hannah stood up quickly. "Then what are we doing here! Lets go!" Ezra stood up.

"Your not coming?" Ezra tucked his hands into his pocket "No I'm not. And if you do happen to get the hold of Aria...tell her it's over...I can't keep doing this...the lies, the running behind my back, and the secrets...its just too much" Before either of them could say anything he walked out the door. They somewhat felt guilty, but right now wasn't the time to feel bad, they had to get to Aria's house, and fast.

**Montgomery Residence **

Ella heard the doorbell ring, she walked over to the door quickly, when she saw a cop standing there she froze. "Yes...?" The officer looked at her "Ella Montgomery? I'm officer Barry of the Rosewood police department. May I come in?" Ella nodded. When the cop stepped in Byron looked at him.

"What's going on?" Barry let out a sigh "I assume this is your daughters cell phone?" As Barry handed her the phone Ella nodded. "Yes, where did you find this?" Barry looked at them quietly "We found it in her car, which was found over a guard rail along the highway about thirty miles from here"

Byron stood up quickly from the couch "Oh my god, is she alright? Is she in the hospital?" Barry held up his hand "No, in fact she wasn't even in the car. All we found was her cell phone. Do you know where she might be?" Ella looked at him.

"We haven't even heard from her since she left the house, why would you ask us if we knew after you found her car wrecked?" Barry rubbed his temple "Because the car was crashed on purpose that's why" Byron felt angry.

"So what, your saying that Aria just crashed her car on purpose then walked off? What the hell is wrong with you people? We haven't seen our daughter in over ten hours! You should be looking for her!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, we are still trying to figure out what happened, to her and where she was last" "She was at the pub..."

Everyone turned around to see Emily and Hannah standing in the doorway, "The Pub? Aria isn't even old enough to drink" Barry looked at the girls. "Would you care to explain how the two of you know this?" Hannah let out a sigh.

The two of them knew that things were about to spin out of control but for Aria's sake and safety, they would have to tell the police, what they knew.

A/N Sounds like the girls are in over their heads. But why would Jason crash Aria's car you ask? Stay tuned for the next chapter...and find out!


	7. A Change Of Plans

**Montgomery Residence **

Barry stood in place as he looked at Hannah and Emily "So, your telling me that Aria left school early had an argument with her parents and then went to the Pub using a fake ID?" Hannah nodded. "Yes that's right" Barry then turned to Byron and Ella.

"What is it the three of you argued about?" Since Hannah and Emily had told Aria's parents that Ezra broke off the relationship, they decided it was best to just let it go. "We got into an argument about her leaving school so early" Barry finished writing down what he needed and put his notebook away.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do with what little information we have" Byron looked at him. "Our daughter is missing, what do you mean you can't do much?" A sudden knock at the door startled everyone. Ella walked over and opened the door.

"Marcus? What brings you out here?" Marcus handed her a purse "I found this in the bar when I went back to close up, and I found Aria's ID inside and well, here I am" Officer Barry walked up to him.

"Did you see her leave in her car?" Marcus rubbed the back of his head "No she left her car there, some guy took her home" Hannah and Emily stood up, listening to the conversation intently. "Do you know what he looked like?" Ella asked.

"Tall guy, his hair was black, he looked like some sort of lawyer the way he was dressed"

"Thank you for your help" Byron said. Marcus nodded then left on his motorcycle. "Its Jason! That's Alison's brother" Officer Barry looked at Hannah. "Are you sure about that?" Emily looked at Barry. "We're both positive"

Barry put his hat back on "I'm going to the station, then I'm going to go to his house and see if your daughter is there. I'll let you know If she is there" Ella and Byron both nodded. After he left the girls walked towards the door. "We should get going, please let us know if Aria comes back"

Ella smiled "Thank you both. Your really good friends of Aria's." Emily and Hannah both smiled, then walked out the door. Emily turned to Hannah "So what do we do now?" Hannah buckled her seat belt.

"We go to Jason's house, If anything we just need to be sure Aria is okay" Emily nodded at Hannah as they made their way to Jason's apartment, unaware that he was their enemy.

**Jason's Apartment **

Jason sat down in the chair across from Aria, "Your not going to get away with this you know, the cops will figure it out" Jason began to laugh "They can't touch me, I've done nothing wrong. I wasn't the one who killed Alison and Spencer, Ian was"

Aria glared at him "Your just as guilty, I hope you rot in hell for what you did!" Jason walked over and gripped Aria by her arms tightly. Just as he went to hit her, his cell phone went off, he sighed letting go of Aria and picking it up.

"What is it Jenna I'm very busy" "The cops were over at Aria's house, he must of found her car when you crashed it and now they're getting suspicious" Jason kicked his coffee table into the wall. "God dammit!. There's no doubt Hannah and Emily helped them out."

"So what are you going to do now? If they find out about us its game over." Jason grit his teeth, "There's only one thing to do, you need to contact Garret and let him know the plan has changed...then tell him to meet us at the Rosewood cemetery"

"What about Aria? She can't be seen there when the police show up at your place" Jason turned towards Aria "I'll deal with her, just call Garret" Jason hung up his cell phone. He walked over to Aria.

"What are you going to do now Jason? They're on to you." Jason slammed his fist into the side of her face knocking her out cold. "I'm going to make sure you aren't here when the police arrive..."

Jason picked up some rope and tied her hands behind her back, he then carried her downstairs, he opened the door looking outside making sure nobody was around. Opening the passengers side of the door he set Aria into the seat and buckled her in.

Jason ran back inside his apartment, he walked into the kitchen and opened the stove turning the gas on. Jason soaked some news paper with gasoline and threw it into the oven, running back outside he got into his car.

Jason started to drive away, as he did he saw the explosion from his apartment in his rear view mirror and grinned. "That should buy me plenty of time to take care of this situation"

**Rosewood Cemetery **

Jason got out of the car walking up to Garret and Jenna "Where's Aria at?" Garret asked looking at him. "Shes tied up in my car, we still might need her as leverage if things don't go as planned." Jenna slammed her cane onto the ground.

"They already haven't gone as planned! What the hell are we supposed to do now? You said this wouldn't happen" Jason walked up to her placing his hand onto her cheek. "Calm down my dear, there's no need to panic. I've burned down my apartment to buy us some time." Garret scoffed.

"How the hell is that supposed to help?" Jason turned to him "Because the police will think that the two of us were inside when the explosion happened. But that isn't the real problem now is it?" Garret rose an eyebrow unsure of what he was getting at.

"He means Hannah and Emily are the problem, if they keep snooping there won't be much we can do" Garret sighed "So what do we do? Kill them?" Jason thought for a moment.

"No. A will just send a message warning them to stop being so nosy or the only way they'll see their precious friend again is in a coffin" Garret began to laugh Jenna turned her head away "I really don't think it's necessary to kill Aria or harm the other two."

Jason grabbed Jenna's arm tightly "Your the one who said you wanted revenge, or have you forgotten that Ian took the fall for all of us? If he didn't we would be the ones in jail Jenna. If your having second thoughts say it now" Garret frowned suddenly.

"Its not that...I just..." Garret looked at Jason "If you bail on us now I will personally make sure Toby is framed for kidnaping Aria, then I will shoot him in the head and say it was self defense, you forget I'm still a cop" Jenna let out a gasp.

"No! He's been through enough" Jason chuckled. "Then you will do well to play along with us, now lets have a long drive ahead of us Garret" Jenna let out a sigh "What about me?" Jason stopped.

"You will stay here in Rosewood and cover up our tracks, and remember If you fail us, Toby gets framed, again" Jenna nodded quietly. "Take her home Garret and I will pick you up three blocks from her house" Garret nodded and did as he was told.

Emily stopped the car as she and Hannah let out a gasp, they saw the fire department in front of Jason's apartment, fighting to put out the large fire. Emily turned to Hannah "Oh my god, you don't think..." Hannah cut her off "No! Don't even say it! We don't know if they were inside or not Emily...we have to stay positive...we just have too"

Emily turned around driving off "Where are you going?" Emily wiped away a tear "I'm going home, I can't stand this waiting around anymore...and besides my mom has been calling me like crazy" Hannah bit her lip.

"Drop me off on the way...If anything...either Aria's parents will update us or the police will...there really isn't anything we can do" Emily pulled up in front of Hannah's house. "Hannah...don't you think it's a bit odd that his apartment would catch on fire while we were on our way there...you don't think..."

Emily was cut off as their phones both rang, they looked at one another opening their phones "Your in way over your head, stop playing detective. Or the only way you will see Aria again is in an open casket. Keep your mouth's shut bitches...you've been warned...-A"

"We have to tell the police Hannah! If Jason is A we can't just sit here" Hannah turned to Emily "No we can't tell anyone. A is obviously smarter than us and we don't know if Jason is A for all we know he could be a victim"

Emily looked at her "A victim of what! Garret got out of jail didn't he? Who else could of done it?" Hannah looked at her "Obviously Jenna was the one who did! How could Jason be A? You really think he would pay off Ian to kill his sister?"

Emily looked down "It's hard to say Hannah...but we really cant just sit here" Hannah placed her hand onto Emily's "I know...but we can't tell anyone either...other wise...A will kill Aria...we don't need to lose another friend.." Hannah opened her car door and got out.

"Call me if you get anymore text's from A" Hannah nodded "Same to you" As Hannah walked up to her house Emily drove away. It was going to eat her alive to not say anything, but Hannah was right, A was smarter than them, and they couldn't risk opening their mouths.


	8. You Were Warned

**Montgomery Residence **

Mike sat at the dining room table pushing his food around his plate, Ella sighed "Mike you need to eat something" He looked up "Do you think Aria was at Jason's house?" Byron and Ella looked at one another wondering the same thing their son was. "I really don't know, we just have to wait for officer Barry to contact us again."

Mike turned his head as he heard someone knocking on the front door, he got up quickly and opened the door. When he saw officer Barry standing there he didn't hesitate to ask "Well did you find her? Was my sister with Jason?" Ella and Byron walked up behind their son.

"I think the three of you need to sit down" Fear and panic ran through Ella's mind as she squeezed her husbands hand while they sat on the couch. "What's going on? Did you find our daughter or not?" Officer Barry sighed.

"When we arrived at Jason Dilaurentis's apartment it was on fire, the fire department searched the apartment after they put the fire out." Mike clenched his fists and started to cry "Please...please tell me she wasn't in there"

"The fire caused a lot of damage, but we didn't find any bodies inside. As of right now your daughter is missing." Byron stood up "Are you saying that Jason took our daughter?" Ella looked at Officer Barry. "Is that true? Was Aria kidnaped?"

Officer Barry took off his hat rubbing the back of his head "We have no evidence to justify that, but we still consider it a possibility." Byron started to get angry as threw his hands in the air "Then why the hell aren't you looking for him! We haven't seen or heard from our daughter in over twenty four hours!"

"Mr. Montgomery I understand your frustration, but there isn't much we can go on. Rest assured we are doing all we can to find Jason Dilaurentis. When and If we do, I will personally come by here. In the mean time I suggest you keep an eye out for any phone calls"

Ella wiped a tear away "Thank you...and please try to find her as soon as you can" Barry nodded, he put his hat on and walked out the front door. Mike stood up "This is bullshit! You think they would be doing something more!" Ella turned to her son.

"Mike...I know your scared and we are too but the police are doing all they can." Mike broke down. "Its not enough!...it's just not enough..." Byron turned away hiding his own emotions, Ella walked over and held her son close to her, letting him cry onto her shoulder.

"**If anyone in this family is tough, It's your sister Mike. She's headstrong she's going to be alright...she's a survivor" Ella felt herself begin to cry as Mike choked back a few sobs "I just want Aria to come home..." Byron walked over and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "We all do Mike...we all do" **

**Garret's House**

Aria woke up to the sound of arguing, when she turned her head she saw Garret and Jason yelling at one another. She struggled as she noticed her hands were tied behind her back, Jason turned around looking at her. "Don't even bother trying to get loose, unless you want a bullet between your eyes. "I don't think we can trust Jenna. All of this must be getting to her." Garret looked at him.

"Then maybe you should go take care of her Jason If she is a liability then she needs to be dealt with" Aria sat up "I know neither of you wanted it to go this far! Nobody else has to die!" Garret walked up to Aria as he laughed. "Your so willing to protect Jenna after all she put you girls through?" Aria glared at him.

"That doesn't mean she deserves to die! If anything the both of you manipulated her by threatening to kill Toby!" Jason crossed his arms "She's pretty damn smart, I'll give her that"

Garret walked over to the front door unlocking it, he turned back to Jason. "Let's go, Jenna isn't going to stay quiet for long" Aria's eyes widened. As the two of them left Aria then stood up looking around.

Digging through a kitchen drawer she found a knife and cut the ropes tying her hands, when she got free she checked the door. It was locked, she ran over to the window opening it, she noticed a fire escape about four feet down. "Hold on I forgot my gun" Aria took a deep breath, she heard the sound of Garret's voice coming back down the hall.

Garret opened the front door and saw Aria standing on the edge of the window "Hey get the fuck down from there! Jason get up here!" Aria jumped as Garret tried to grab her, she landed on the fire escape below. Standing up she climbed down the ladder quickly, when she reached the ground she took off running.

"Dammit! We can't let her get away!" Garret grabbed his gun loading it, then looked at Jason "Don't worry, she won't" The two of them ran out the door and outside.

Aria ran down the road as fast as she could, she looked behind her seeing Jason and Garret right behind her. Garret pointed his gun at her, Jason put his hand down "You can't shoot her right out here!" Garret glared at him as he lost sight of Aria.

"You let her get away you idiot! If she goes to the police we are screwed!" Jason laughed breathlessly. "Where do you think a girl would run too? Come on, your a smart cop think about it. If you were her where is the first place you'd go?" Garret smirked.

"Home" Jason nodded quietly, the two of them walked back to Jason's car. Jason sped down the street heading straight for the Montgomery Residence. The two of them were going to do whatever it takes to keep Aria quiet even if it meant taking extreme risks.

**Montgomery Residence**

Aria ran up her porch opening the door and running inside, she locked the door behind her and took a deep breath. "Mom! Dad! Mike!" She ran upstairs checking all the rooms, but nobody was there. When she ran back downstairs into the kitchen she saw Mike and her parents tied up with gags in their mouths. "Oh my god!" As Aria ran up to the three of them she felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind.

Garret pulled Aria back putting the gun to her head "You shouldn't of run off...it wasn't very smart." Ella let out a muffled scream as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jason stood beside the three of them laughing. "Your daughter is such a pain in the ass, but now that everyone here knows the truth, none of you can leave alive"

Aria struggled in Garret's arms "Please no! I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want just leave them out of this! I'm begging you" Garret and Jason laughed. "Too late for that" Jason said with a smirk. Garret looked up "Wait a minute, maybe not. Instead of framing Toby lets frame Aria"

Jason raised an eyebrow "They'll defend her" Garret sighed "You really are clueless sometimes Jason. Of course they will try and protect their daughter but all Aria has to do is admit that she is A, and that she was the one who held her family hostage"

Aria started to cry "If thats what it takes...then I'll take the fall for everything.." Ella let out a muffled scream in protest. "Shut up all of you!" Jason shouted, he began to get angry as his hand collided with Ella's face.

Hannah and Emily got out of the car approaching Aria's house, just as Hannah was about to knock she stopped when she heard a scream. "Stop it! Please! Leave my mother alone!" Emily turned to Hannah and whispered "Oh my god, that's Aria's voice"

Hannah and Emily walked over to the window looking in, but keeping low so they weren't noticed. When they looked in they saw Garret holding Aria with a gun to her head and Jason standing next to Aria's parents and mike, the three of them tied up.

"We have to call the police, now" Emily whispered. Hannah nodded and pulled out her cell phone dialing nine one one.

Aria fell to the ground as Garret shoved her, Jason picked her up grabbing her by the back of her head "Your going to be so sad when they find your mommy dead" Aria threw her head back smashing it into Jason's nose, he fell back, his head colliding with the counter top.

As he fell to the kitchen floor unconscious Garret pointed his gun at Aria, she ducked down behind the counter firing a shot from his gun. Aria ran out of the kitchen and upstairs "You stupid bitch, get back here!" Byron and Mike struggled to break free as they saw Garret chase after Aria but the rope was too tight.

Aria breathed slowly as she hid behind Mike's bedroom door, she gripped the bat in her hand tighter as she heard footsteps. "Come out come out where ever you are Aria" Garret turned his head at the sound of police sirens. "Shit! Jason wake the hell up! We have to go!" Aria peeked her head out and saw him looking down over the stair banister.

Garret turned back around hearing Aria yell, before he could react she smashed the bat across his back knocking him down. Aria ran down the steps and into the kitchen she grabbed a knife and began cutting the ropes off of her younger brother. "Aria what the hell is going on!" Mike said standing up.

Aria turned to him "I can't explain it right now Mike just help me untie mom and dad!" Mike thudded to the floor suddenly. Aria turned around as she the ropes halfway through "Mike!" Garret grabbed Aria's arms pulling her back to him.

"You little bitch that hurt!" Ella cried looking down at her son and then Aria, the muffled screams coming from the two of them pissed Garret off. "Shut up!" Garret shouted, he fired a shot off into the ceiling.

"This is the police! We know your in there Garret! Come out with Jason now! And you wont get hurt!" Garret walked to the window lifting it open with his foot, he tore down the curtain looking out. "You try to come in and I'll kill Aria I swear to god!" Garret turned around to the sound of footsteps and fired his gun.

Jason let out a yell of pain before falling to the ground, holding his chest, "Fuck! Fuck!" Aria struggled against Garrets grasp. He clasped the cuffs around Aria's hands behind her back, he held her tightly as he nudged Jason with his foot.

Byron and Ella kept struggling to get free, at the sound of the back door kicking in, Garret turned and pointed the gun at Ella. Byron let a muffled yell escape as he thrashed wildly, Aria managed to push back with enough force causing Garret to let go. Garret pulled the trigger falling backwards, and onto the ground.

A/N Who got shot...? oooo...CLIFFY!


	9. The End Of A

**Montgomery Residence **

The police stormed inside the house pointing their guns down at Garret "Don't move!" Garret held up his hands. "Is everyone alright!" Officer Barry shouted. Aria stood frozen in place, her hands were still cuffed behind her back as she stood in front of her mother. Crumpling to the floor Aria fell silent.

As the other officers untied Ella's parents, Officer Barry knelt down beside Aria. Checking her pulse, he grabbed his radio "This is Officer Barry, I need an ambulance on fourteenth street, the Montgomery residence, ASAP!"

Ella knelt down beside her daughter pulling her into her arms, "Aria sweetie? Can you hear me?" Aria gave no reply as the blood seeped out from her lower abdomen. "Aria!" Mike ran towards her and knelt down beside Ella with Byron. "Is she going to be okay mom!" Byron turned and ran at Garret as he was cuffed.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Barry held him back "Mr. Montgomery calm down! Get Garret out of here now!" The other officers took Garret outside and put him in the squad car, Hannah and Emily ran inside, they saw Aria in Ella's arms. "Your going to be fine sweetie just hang in there"

Officer Barry turned to the girls "Things could of been worse if you hadn't called us..." The girls were both speechless until Hannah turned her head "They are worse! Our friend was shot!" officer Barry looked at Hannah. "Even so, all three of them could of been killed"

As the sirens of the ambulance was heard, relief started to fill Ella's mind, the EMT's ran in, they put Aria on a gurney. "You go on ahead Ella, Mike and I will meet you there" Ella nodded following the EMT'S into the ambulance.

Byron turned to Hannah and Emily "You girls need a ride?" They both nodded as they turned following Byron and Mike. As they got into the car they saw Jenna standing on the sidewalk, they said nothing as Byron drove away.

**Rosewood Hospital**

Everyone remained silent as they sat in the waiting room, even though it was over, Emily and Hannah hoped and prayed Aria was alright. The doctor walked out pulling his mask down as he looked at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery?" Ella and Byron stood up looking at the doctor with concern. "Is my daughter alright?" Ella asked quickly.

He gave them a reassuring smile "Your daughter is going to be fine, the bullet did go through her abdomen but the bullet didn't hit any major organs. We're going to keep her here over night for observation" Mike wiped his eyes "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded. "You two go on ahead, I'll be in shortly" Byron nodded at his wife as he and Mike followed the doctor.

"Thank you both so much...If it hadn't been for the two of you Aria might not have been so lucky...nor would we, I wish there was something I could do to repay you." Hannah and Emily hugged Ella both of them giving her a smile.

"Aria is our best friend, we would do anything for her, and for you" Hannah said. Ella nodded, "I'm sure she'll want to see you both" Hannah and Emily nodded, following Ella into Aria's room.

Aria slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "Mom...dad...?" Ella took her hand "We are right here sweetie. Aria sat up quickly "Is Mike okay?" Ella squeezed her hand calmly "Mike is fine. See?" Mike smiled at Aria.

"I'm glad your okay sis. You scared me" Aria let out a sigh of relief, "What happened?" Ella and Byron looked at her. "When you pushed Garret down his gun went off, you stood in front of your mother protecting her" Ella hugged Aria close as Byron spoke.

"What you did was brave, but you shouldn't of..." Aria cut her off "I wasn't about to let you die mom...I need you..I need all of you" Byron leaned down to kiss her forehead then looked at Ella and Mike. "We'll let you girls talk, Officer Barry wants to speak with us" Aria nodded as she let go of her mothers hand.

Hannah and Emily each leaned down to hug Aria "You scared the hell out of me" Hannah said wiping away a tear. Emily nodded in unison "How did you guys know?" Hannah sighed "We didn't. We were on our way to ask if your parents heard anything after Jason's apartment caught on fire. When we got to your house we heard shouting, then we saw what was going on" Emily nodded.

"Then Hannah called the police. I'm just glad they got there in time...If they hadn't..." Aria smiled "Its fine, its over now. Jason was A...so A is gone, so is Garret. We won't have to worry about anything anymore." The girls looked at Aria in question.

"But what about Jenna?" Aria sighed at Hannah's question. "Jenna was forced to do all the things she did." Emily rose an eyebrow "What do you mean forced? She's the one who started all this" Aria shook her head.

"No. Garret told her that if she didn't do as she was told, then him and Jason would frame Toby, then kill him" "It's true"

They all turned their heads to see Jenna standing in the doorway "I took a cab here. But what Aria said is true...I'm so sorry for what I did...for everything" Aria took a deep breath. "No, you were just protecting Toby...and...We're sorry for what we did to you...and you have every right to tell the police about that night when you and Toby were in the garage"

The girls turned their head at Aria in shock, Hannah was about to speak, but Jenna interrupted "I''m not going to tell them. Toby told me what Alison had on you, on all of you. So I understand, I hope that...we can all put it behind us and become friends..." Emily stood up with Hannah, the two of them hugging Jenna.

"I think that would be best" Emily said with a smile. "Yea, I just wish we could take back that night...its like you said...your still paying for our mistake" Hannah said looking away ashamed. Jenna smiled slightly. "Everyone makes mistakes, but its not about taking it back that makes it better, its the fact you three apologized that matters to me." Aria smiled along with the other two girls.

"I should get going, my cab is waiting" As Jenna left the room Aria's family walked back in with Officer Barry. "Ian Thomas told us everything we needed to know. About A and about the night Alison died, Garret won't be a bother to you girls anymore, he'll be in prison for a long time" Aria looked up. "What about Jason?" Aria asked.

Officer Barry looked down "Jason is dead. But that's Garrets fault, not yours. You've got a great family and friends Aria. Your a very lucky girl." Officer Barry walked out of the room, Aria smiled at everyone. Suddenly the girls felt at peace, Alison and Spencer may have lost their lives, and they would still be missed.

But they got the justice they deserved, the girls no longer had to look over their shoulders every time their phones went off. They didn't have to worry about A watching their every move, and now Jenna was their friend, but most important they didn't lose another friend.

A/N Stay tuned for the final chapter.


	10. Party Time

**Rosewood High School Two Years Later**

The bleachers outside were full as everyone sat quietly, the senior class walked out into the middle of the field. "It gives me great pleasure to congratulate the students of 2010! Congratulations Rosewood High School Seniors!"

The girls threw their hats up in unison with the class shouting with excitement. Ella and Byron took pictures as they hugged their daughter "We are so proud of you Aria," Mike hugged his sister "Heh. Your lucky, I've still got two years left" Aria smiled.

"Trust me, its worth the wait" Aria watched as Hannah and Emily talked to their parents, Ella saw the look on Aria's face and frowned slightly. "Aria sweetie is something wrong?" Aria looked at her parents. "It's just...so much has happened to all of us in the past few years...I just really wish Spencer could of been here.." Ella smiled softly.

"I know honey, but we are just glad you're here" Aria shuddered at the memory when she and her parents were held hostage by Garret and Jason. But all of that was behind them and they could move on now. Hannah and Emily ran up to Aria "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, we're stealing your daughter for the day!"

Ella laughed "Alright! Have fun you three, and stay out of trouble!" Aria got into Emily's car with Hannah. "Where are we going?" Hannah smiled. "Caleb invited us to a party down at his new beach house, everyone's going to be there" Aria smiled.

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" Hannah turned up the radio as the three of them all sang along to the song. It was the happiest moment of their life.

**State Prison **

"Thomas! You've got a visitor!" Ian looked at the guard as he sighed, he got up and walked out to the phone booth, smiling when he saw Melissa. Ian picked up the phone "I was starting to think you weren't going to come" Melissa looked at him with stern eyes "It took me awhile to get over the fact you killed Spencer"

Ian paused for a moment before responding "She knew to much Melissa, and besides you know what Garret would of done if I didn't do what he said" Melissa wiped away a tear quickly "I know. You should see Taylor, she's gotten so big" Ian smiled on the other side of the glass window.

"How long before I can see her?" Melissa sighed "Its hard to say, I'm doing everything I can to get you out Ian. But at least the money you gave me helped out, more than you know." Ian clenched his fist. "What are you going to do about the others?"

"The girls? I'm not so sure yet, but first things first, I have to take care of Toby, once I do that, Jenna will be next" Ian placed his hand onto the glass, Melissa put hers over his. "Its not going to be easy by yourself Melissa"

Melissa smiled "I know baby. But don't worry, A taught me everything I needed to know. and so did you"

Ian smirked "Looks like A is back in the game after all" Melissa smiled at Ian "Except this time, A will win"

A/N BAM! not sure if I'm going to make a sequel, it might take time to see where this goes. But feel free to say YAY or NAY.


End file.
